Avastep
Avastep(z ang.krokiem Avynie jest dokładnie to co,wyszło w tłumaczu ,jednak wynik był bez sensu,więc lekko zmodifikowałam)—jednorożec,OC NeYo ToYo. Obecnie pracuje jako matematyczka,dawniej dorabiała jako przewodniczka.Córka Coral A. Rice i Ivy P. Rice;bliska przyjaciółka Insane.Obecnie mieszka w Canterlocie,dawniej w Ponyville. Powstanie Pewnego dnia autorka postanowiła narysować hybrydę kuców, które narysowała w ostatnim czasie.Wyszedł jej obrazek Avy bez dodatków.Klacz tak się jej spodobała, że postanowiła napisać dla niej artykuł na Tej wiki.Widząc jednak jej typowość nafaszerowała ją dodatkami.Więc, walcząc z brakiem weny zabrała się za pisanie niniejszego artykułu.Po dostaniu rysunku od Ary autorka zmieniła trochę naszyjnik, lecz reszta kuca była, jest i będzie taka sama. Wygląd Sylwetka Avastep jest nieco chudsza od innych kucyków.Jest to spowodowane tym, że klacz jest bardzo czuła na punkcie swojej figury i od gimnazjum jest na diecie. Grzywa Grzywa klaczy jest koloru czarnego,niektórzy mówią, że kruczo-czarnego.Jest lekko falowana.Opada na jedną stronę jej ciała, zasłaniając jej prawe oko.Step używa jednak zaklęcia, które sprawia, że widzi jakby nic jej nie zasłaniało, jednak kuce niewiedzące o tym zaklęciu ciągle pytają się jej jak to możliwe, że się nie przewraca.Z lewej strony ma dwa kosmyki.Jeden dłuższy, sięgający jej do początku kopyta, krótszy sięga jej trochę za pod brudek.Końcówka tego kosmyka jest białazignorujmy fakt,że nik tego nie rysuje co dla członków jej rodziny jest znakiem spuścizny rodziny-cała rodzina od strony matki ma białe grzywy. Ogon Step posiada długi,czarny ogon.Jej rodzice upierają się, że jest za długi, jednak klaczy podoba się taki jaki jest.Żeby uporać się z jego długością klacz spina go czarną gumką co sprawia,że ogon jest wyżej i wydaje się krótszymimo to ciągle się przewraca niczym Wendy xd. Oczy Avka jest posiadaczką czarno-białych oczu.Kiedy się urodziła były całe białe,jednak z biegiem czasu z góry ,,spłynął'' czarny kolor.Jedni tłumaczą to tak, że skoro ma czarną aurę magii to powinna mieć oczy tego koloru.Drudzy natomiast twierdzą,że klaczka zetknęła się z jakimś potężnym źródłem czarnej magii.Sama Avastep nigdy nie zabrała głosu w tej sprawie.i nigdy się nie dowiemy kto miał racje hłe hłe... Naszyjnik Noszony przez Avę od podstawówki.Przedstawia obrączkę wiszącą na szarym łańcuszku.Najczęściej jednak zamienia obrączkę w granatowy kryształ, gdyż wszyscy się z niej śmiali, że to obrączka od ukochanego.Naprawdę jednak obrączkę znalazła w lesie Everfree, w zamku Królewskich Sióstrstwierdzimy ,że to było po pokonaniu NM ale przed tym jak Twilight została alicornem i zamek stał pusty .Nie opowiadała jednak nikomu tej historii, ponieważ nikt i tak by jej nie uwierzyła, że była sama w lesie.Zamiana obrączki w kryształ załatwiła sprawę. Trampki Trampki Avy są czarne.Klacz nosi pod nimi skarpetki w czerwone,zielone oraz niebieskie pasy.Nie wiąże się z nimi jakaś większa historia,jednorożka po prostu zaczęła je nosić, bo jak sama mówi chciała pokazać, że nie jest staerotypem jednorożca czyli po prostu snobem. Tatuaż Przedstawia on piórko i jest umiejscowiony na lewym,przednim kopycie.Klacz wytatuowała go sobie sama,z lekką pomocą koleżanki z starszej klasy,Sary Sugar.Jej ciotka była w szoku kiedy się dowiedziała, że jej przybrana córka zrobiła sobie tatuaż.Zmieniła jednak zdanie po tym jak usłyszała od Avy czemu wytatuowała sobie białe piórkosymbol wolności,czystości i te sprawy.Od tamtego czasu żartuje z Insane,że ma piórko bo chciała zostać pegazemchociaż nigdy nie chciała. Czapka Jest szara i puchata.Jednorożka swego czasu chodziła na zajęcia dziergackie pod przewodnictwem wyżej wspomnianej Sary Sugarnapiszę kiedyś o niej artykuł...chciałabyś.Od tamtego czasu (podstawówki) Avka prawię nigdy jej nie zdejmuje. Znaczek to przypadek ,że wygląda tak jak znak równości z mlp.Tam chodziło o znak równości wśród kuców,mi chodzi o znak używany w matematyce Przedstawia on znak równa się.Zdobyła go w szkole podstawowej podczas lekcji matmy,kiedy rozwiązała trudne zdanie matematyczneco z tego ,że ja,autorka, jestem cienka z matmy?To OC możemy trochęęę pomarzyć xd,które robiła jej pani podczas lekcji.Wszystkich zadziwił fakt, że zadanie z którym nie mogła sobie poradzić nauczycielka rozwiązała taka mała klaczka.Avastep jest dumna z niego i stara się działać zgodnie z powołaniem. Osobowość Kiedyś czyli w okresie przed szóstą klasą podstawówki Otwartość Avastep była bardzo otwarta.Wychowana w miłej atmosferze nie wierzyła,że ktoś może ją skrzywdzić.Skutkowało to tym,że klacz zagadywała każdego kuca którego widziała.Czy to ulica,czy szkolne podwórko.Ona rozmawiała z wszystkimi.Posiadała przez to ogromną pule kolegów,co w przyszłości jej pomogło,gdyż niektórzy z nich zostali kimś ważnym.Posiadanie przez nią dużej ilości zakolegowanych kuców denerwowała kilka osób z jej klasy,więc uknuli oni zemstę na Avię za to,że umiała szybko zdobyć kolegów,za to,że umiała wciągnąć kogoś do rozmowy. Lekkomyślność Klaczka,nie zaznawszy żadnej większej przykrości w życiu,była lekkomyślna.Potrafiła zrobić wszystko,tłumacząc to zwykłym ,,jakoś to będzie''.Skutkowało to wieloma dziwnymi czynami ale,co dziwne Avka zawsze wychodziła z nich cało.Denerwowało to jedną pegazicię z jej klasy,Minerve,gdyż ona prawię cały czas chodziła w plastrach,a nie robiła takich dziwnych rzeczy.Klacz po wypadku zrozumiała jaka głupia była,i od tego czasu wstydzi się za swoją dawną lekkomyślność. Szczerość Avastep była szczera do bólu.Nie chodzi tu tylko o to,że mówiła to co myślała.Ona nie potrafiła ironizować.Mówiła prawdę,i tylko prawdę co inni wykorzystywali dowiadując się od niej wielu rzeczy.Co ciekawe,jeżeli ktoś chciał aby zdradziła mu czyiś sekret to jej szczerość magicznie znikała. Naiwność Klacz była bardzo naiwna.Dawała się wciągnąć we wszystko,a to że wychodziła z tego obronną rękąa właściwie kopytem to już inna historia.Spowodowane było to dużą ufnością klaczki.ogólnie była taką słabą,naiwną klaczką ,którą dało się do wszystkiego bez problemu namówić Obecnie Skrytość Klacz jest starsznie skryta.Bardzo trudno jest ją przekonać,żeby powiedziała coś o sobie,a kiedy komuś już się uda to mówi tak zdawkowo i ironicznie,że pozostali wiedzą o niej jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Avastep zachowuje się tak ,gdyż lubi być tym,który tworzy zasady gry,a w jej mniemaniu można to osiągnąć sprawiając,że ty wiesz wszystko o kimś,a ten ktoś nie wie nic o tobie.Wyjątkiem jest Insane,jedyna osobaups,chyba własie użyłam formy,która nie odnosi się do kucy ,która wie o Avię coś poza jej imieniem i zajęciem. Roztropność i Sceptyzm Avastep jest realistką.Zanim coś zrobi przemyśli to dwa razy.Kiedy ktoś zapyta ją o zdanie,zazwyczaj usłyszy coś w stylu''prawdopodobieństwo ,że to się uda wynosi 50%''.Jest to skutek lekkomyślności klaczy w przeszłości,która na własnej skórze przekonała się,że nie wszystko może się udać,a nawet jak się uda to może się źle skończyć.Kiedy kuce,które ją znają chcą się dowiedzieć,co zrobili źle albo z czegoś zrezygnować zawsze udają się do niej. Ironiczność/Sarkaztyczność Jednorożka potrafi w każde zdanie wepchnąć sarkazm.Stało się to dla niej tak naturalne,że nawet tego nie zauważa.Każdy ma swój sposób na radzenie sobie z trudnościami,a to jest jej sposób.Sprawia to trudności kucom z jej otoczenia, gdyż nigdy nie wiedzą czy to był sarkazm czy prawda. Nostalgiczność Avastep często tęskni za czymś,jednak nie potrafi określić za czymś.W trakcie napadu tęsknoty klacz cały czas gapi się w przestrzeń i bezwiednie mruczy coś pod nosem.W trakcie takiego napadu lepiej jej nie przeszkadzać.Kiedyś kto to zrobił i wylądował na drugim końcu miasta.Co ciekawe, kiedy klacz jest w tym stanie jej oczy stają się całkowicie czarne. Lekka zarozumiałość Klacz wykazuje lekką zarozumiałość,jednak tylko w sprawach na których się zna.Daje jej to poczucie wyższości nad innym oraz możliwość wykazania się.Dla innych to dziwne,gdyż ich zdaniem ona bez tego jest super,jednak jej pomaga to podnieść poczucie własnej wartości. Władczość Klacz lubi innymi sterować.Nie lubi jak coś nie idzie po jej myśli.Roztacza wokoło siebie aurę władczości,która sprawia ,że każdy kuc,który do niej podejdzie czuję,że to ona tutaj rozdaje karty.Ogólnie jednak nie jest złośliwa ale kocha mieć kontrole nad wszystkim.Z drugiej strony często mówi,że jej decyzja nie ma znaczenia co irytuje kuce wiedzące ,że w głębi duszy Avastep doskonale wie o znaczeniu swojego zdania. Zaniżona samoocena Klacz uważa,że jest do niczegowiem,że to się nie zgadza z tym co napisałam wyżej ,że czasem się przechwala ale specjalnie chciałam aby miała niespójny charakter.Jest to jednak nieprawdą,gdyż posiada ona wiele talentów oraz jest mistrzem matematyki.Stało się na wskutek tego,że przez przecenianie swoich możliwości miała wypadek i od tamtego czasu boi się uwierzyć w siebie na 100 %.ogólnie cały jej charakter jest przeciwieństwem jej charakteru z wczesnych lat Umiejętności Matematyka Klacz doskonale radzi sobie w dziedzinie matematyki .Potrafi w kilka sekund rozwiązać zadanie nad którym inni siedzieli by kilka godzin. Swój talent odkryła w wieku 9 lat i od tamtego czasu cały czas go rozwija i udoskonala. Mimo iż doprowadziła swoją znajomość matematyki do perfekcji to nadal ją szlifuje. Jednym z jej sposobów jest jej praca. Dzięki temu ,że 5 godzin dziennie przez 5 dni w tygodniu uczy innych jak rozwiązywać zadania sama też je rozwiązuje i dzięki temu ćwiczy swoje zdolności. Bardzo lubi sprawdzać stan swojej wiedzy i porównywać ją z innymi przez co ma w domu kolekcje różnorakich nagród za konkursy matematyczne. Magia Avastep ma opanowaną magię na poziomie przeciętnego jednorożca.W dzieciństwie opiekowała się nią kuzynka będąca pegazem,przez co jedyny aspekt magi jaki Avka wtedy zaczynała opanowywać to była lewitacjia.Z innymi aspektami magii miała styczność dopiero w gimnazjum,choć już wcześniej zaczytywała się w księgach o magii.W szkołach jej magię dało się opisać tak:nie mega dobrze ,ale nie źle.Radziła sobie przeciętnie w wszystkich rodzajach magii,a niektórzy twierdzili ,że to nie talent ,a to ,że klacz czyta tyle ksiąg o magii sprawia ,że jej wszystko wychodzi.Na następnych etapach nauki wyszło na jaw ,że klacz przejawia talent w dwóch dziedzinach:lewitacji oraz magicznych wybuchach.Klacz także to zauważyła i zaczęła rozwijać się szczególnie w tym kierunku oraz w kierunku teleportacji ,którą uważała za bardzo przydatne.Doprowadziło to do stanu w którym osiągnęła wysoki poziom w tych trzech kierunkach ale w reszcie się nie wyróżnia.Lewitacja pomaga jej w pracy ,w której musi unosić kilka kred oraz pomocy dydaktycznych równocześnie,dzięki czemu cały czas ją udoskonala. Zarządzanie Innymi Klacz ma wrodzony talent do zarządzania innymi.Potrafi w kilka sekund rozdzielić zadania pomiędzy grupę kuców tak, aby wszyscy dobrze wykonali powierzone im zadania. Nigdy nie ćwiczyła tej umiejętności, przychodzi jej to naturalnie. Kiedy wydaje polecenie sprawia wrażenie opanowanej i pewnej siebie przez co kucyki zakładają, że ma ona pełne panowanie nad sytuacją, więc się jej słuchają. Rysowanie(rysunek techniczny) w nagłówku chodziło mi oto, że klacz ogólnie nie rysuje ładnie, a nawet brzydko.Jednak w kwestii rysunku technicznego, który jest bardziej geometryczny, a geometria jest związana z matematyką, która z kolei jest talentem Avy, wydało mi się oczywiste, że jest w tym biegłaKlacz już w najmłodszych latach szkolnych zauważyła, że mimo iż nie przejawia talentu w rysowaniu, to bardzo dobrze wychodzą jej kształty geometryczne, takie jak kwadrat. Bagatelizowała jednak to i tak jak cała klasa cały czas rysowała inne rzeczy. Dopiero po zdobyciu znaczka, zrozumiała, że jest to związane z jej przeznaczeniem i zaczęła udoskonalać tę umiejętność.Wiązało się to z tym, że od tamtego czasu wszystkie zeszyty i podręczniki były zabazgrane jej rysunkaminawiązanie do mnie-mam wszystko zabazgrane ale klacz się tym nie przejmowała.Jak i pozostałe matematyczne talenty klacz wykorzystuje tą umiejętność w swojej pracy. Orientacja przestrzenna Avastep bardzo dobrze orientuję się w terenie.Jest to zasługa tego, że jak była mała często bawiła się z ciotką w chowanego w lesie i żeby się nie zgubić musiała nauczyć się jak się orientować w terenie.Z czasem wyrobiła sobie instynkt/tę umiejętność tak, że potrafiła trasę z środka lasu na zewnątrz wykonać w bardzo szybkim czasie.W przeszłości wykorzystywała tą umiejętność aby pracować jako przewodniczka, zanim zaczęła uczyć. Wiązanie sznurówek Z racji iż klacz nosi trampki, które musi codziennie wiązać jest ona biegła w dziedzinie nauki zwanej wiązaniem sznurówekxd.Nie zawsze było jednak tak różowo.Na początku, kiedy klacz zaczęła nosić trampki,każdego dnia musiała roźcinać sznurówki bo wiązała je na supły nie do rozwiązania.Jednak zadziałało powiedzenie ''praktyka czyni mistrza ''i klacz z czasem nauczyła się wiązać sznurówki.Od jakiegoś czasu mierzy czas w jakim wiąże sznurówki.Jej rekord to 10 sekund. Relacje Rodzice Relacje Avy z rodzicami są skomplikowane. Ciotka Insane Przypisy